Just A Meeting
by ThatBoxThere
Summary: During the colonial era, Scotland gets jealous of all the colonies England has. England's more than happy to lend him one, and that's how Scotland got stuck with a squirt called Australia.


'_Damn that England bastard brother of mine…' _Scotland paced around his small room. '_I'm the older brother; shouldn't I be getting all the colonies? Bastard brother he is…_'

Scotland threw a nearby book against the wall before brushing some of his red hair out of his eyes. England was out colonizing the new world and beyond while he was stuck in their shared home, busy dealing with the things _England should have been dealing with_. You couldn't blame him for feeling angry.

Scotland heard a door unlock. About time England got back. He needed some of that tobacco stuff from the Americas, it was good, damn it. Scotland practically ran up to the front door to try to get some. England was there at the door, holding only a roll of paper under one arm while trying to close the door.

"What the hell is that?!" Scotland pointed to the roll of paper.

England looked up, fairly surprised to see Scotland standing there. "Oh, this? Well, over the past couple of months, instead of going back to the Americas, we've decided to go the other way. We found this giant island and a few other islands, we think they're new countries."

At first, Scotland didn't know what to say. He was angry that England hadn't got any tobacco, but then he got even angrier that England found _another_ country. "You bastard brother! First no tobacco, and then _another_ bloody country?!" Scotland raised his arm as if he were about to smack England; England raised his arm in front of his face in defense, bracing himself for a familiar pain, but Scotland managed to stop himself just in time.

England peeked out from behind his arm to see Scotland with his arm raised, almost looking as if he were physically trying to not hit his younger brother. "S-Scotland, y-you can have Australia if you want," England left the map on the nearest table and rushed out of the room before anything else could happen.

A few minutes and a calmer Scotland later, Scotland dumped himself on a chair and sigh to himself. He glanced over at the map rolled up and tied with a red ribbon sitting on the table across the room. He got up from his chair and walked over to the roll. '_Australia, huh? Retarded name, England must've named him_.'

Scotland picked up the roll, slid the ribbon off and unrolled the paper. He analyzed it for a moment, before grinning and walking out of the building and heading to the parliament. He wasn't going to let England fully colonize this one, not before he did.

The ship hit the island that was Australia.

"Sir, we've hit lands!" A crew member called out.

"Yes, yes, I see that, idiot," Scotland pushed his way to the front of the ship and scanned the empty, surrounding area. "Quick, disembark and search for a small child, if you find any, bring them to me."

"Aye!" Various crew member yelled before letting down a rope ladder, climbed down and ran in different directions. Scotland took one last look at the lands from aboard the ship before climbing down himself.

'_Dry desert. Huh. Could be a change from all that bloody rain,' _Scotland thought as he started walking through the fields, the wind picking up his long coat for a moment.

It wasn't long before Scotland came across a tribe of people, all it took was a quick glance to determine that none of the children were any sort of country or colony. They just didn't have that special… feel to them. Neither did any of the kids his sailors thought were the evasive Australia.

The sun was setting, the sun set very late there, and Scotland still hadn't found any nation. He was about to go back into the ship for the night, when he felt a tug on his pant leg. Scotland looked down. It was a kid, spiky brown hair, wearing what looked like the skin of some animal like a robe and looked like he had bruises and scraped everywhere on his legs and arms.

"What do you want, bastard?" Scotland said. He wasn't in the mood for having a little brat get attached to him. He tried walking forward, but that only caused the little kid to cling onto his leg harder. "Bastard, let go of me!" The little kid shook his head as if he understood what Scotland said.

Scotland sighed heavily and picked the kid up by the arms. "You're a nasty, little bugger, aren't you?" The kid let out a giant yawn and rubbed his eyes. Scotland groaned. "Do you have a place you go? We can't leave you out here," Scotland asked and brought the brunette closer to him. In response, the kid struggled out of Scotland's grip and jumped up onto Scotland's shoulder.

"What the-?" Scotland tried to grab the kid off of his shoulder, but the all-too-energetic child jumped up onto his head. "Who the bloody hell do you think you are?! Get off there!"

The little kid seemed to understand and jumped down from Scotland's head, stumbling a little when he hit the ground, but recovered as soon as possible and smiled up at Scotland.

Scotland pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Do you have a place to stay or not?" He growled. As much as he couldn't stand this kid, he had enough of a heart not to leave a child out in unexplored territory over night. The little kid just cocked to his head to the side, a confused look crossing his face. Oh, so _now_ he chose not to understand?

Scotland sighed. He really didn't have the time for this. He spoke slowly, "do you have a home?" The child took a moment, but he eventually replied with a shake of the head. Scotland groaned once again. "Come on, you're coming with me, bastard." Scotland picked the little kid up once again and carried him to the ship.

'_BASTARD! That bastard! This is the worst idea I've ever had. I should have left him in the desert,_' Scotland couldn't help but think once he came back from dinner with the rest of the crew and entered his cabin. It was a mess. The blanket on the bed was across the room, the chest of drawers was open, the things it used to contain were all over the floor and the little kid was nowhere to be found.

Scotland felt… He felt like… Well, there were no real words to describe how he was feeling. But one does come relatively close. Rage. Scotland picked up a few things and them across the room, tore up some pieces of paper and almost broke his chest of drawers in his blind rage.

When he calmed down about ten minutes later, he decided that he might as well try to clean up the place. He picked up some of the stuff, and put it back. When he got to picking up his blanket, who better to be sitting under there laughing than the very kid who messed the whole cabin up in the first place?

"You! You did all this, you bastard!" Scotland picked up the kid and shook him. Apparently the kid misunderstood and started laughing harder. Scotland couldn't take it. He gave up trying to deal with this kid. He just placed the little kid on the bed and sat down on the bed, too, so he was facing the child.

"What's your name?" Scotland asked. He didn't really expect an answer; it seemed this kid didn't understand English very well.

"A-Aus…" The kid said a few moments later. Scotland was fairly surprised to see he could understand and at least tried to speak English. "Aust- Austwalia! I'm Austwalia!"

Scotland stared at the kid for a moment. He began to piece it together. This kid was more energetic than the humans here, there was a very faint trance of that feel that nations had, though it was probably covered up with being around humans too long, and he called himself Australia. "So you're Australia, huh?"

The kid nodded his head furiously. "The other one with big eyebwows and gween eyes called me that! He was… E-… En-…"

"England?" Scotland suggested. Australia answered with another nod of the head. Scotland sighed once again, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and leaned back on the bed using his arms as support posts. "Seems likely, he's been getting too many damn colonies lately…"

"Colonies? What are colonies? Am I a colony? Is it wike a swave?" Australia crawled across the bed and hid in Scotland's giant coat. "A wot of my peopwe are taken and are used as swaves… It's scawy…"

Scotland didn't really know what made him become so soft, but he suddenly felt bad for the poor kid. "No, no, colonies are more like… like little brothers," Scotland tried not to think of Australia as his bastard brother England.

Australia seemed pleased at that comparison. He brought his face out from Scotland's coat and jumped into Scotland's lap. "Wittle brothers? Can I be your cowony, then? I wanna be your cowony! I wanna be your little bwother!"

Scotland smiled at that thought. "Sure, you can be my colony, just don't be a bastard like my real brothers."

"Yay! Yay!" Australia began jumping up and down in Scotland's lap. "I'm- I'm… What's your name?"

Scotland realized he hadn't given his name to Australia. "I'm Scotland, part of the United Kingdom."

"Yay! I'm Scotwand's colony! Yay!" Australia jumped up and hugged Scotland's neck with such a force it knocked his back onto the bed.

Scotland was a little surprised when Australia hugged him. The last time he'd been hugged was… Well, was when he was a little nation himself. Scotland cautiously wrapped his arms back around Australia, as if he were afraid Australia would run away. Of course he wasn't afraid. Not afraid at all, of course not.

Australia pulled away about a minute later and yawned. "Scotwand, I'm tiweeeddd."

Scotland grinned for some strange reason. "Here," he said as he lay Australia back on the bed and lay the blanket across Australia. "Give me a minute." Scotland stripped down until he was only in his pants and climbed in the bed alongside Australia. "Goodnight, Australia."

"Mmm," Australia groaned and tugged on Scotland's hair with his pudgy, little hands.

"Yes?" Scotland asked.

"I want a kiss," Australia looked up at Scotland.

Scotland didn't really know what to think. "A kiss?" He clarified.

Australia nodded. "A goodnight kiss."

Scotland didn't do anything for a moment, then smirked. He leaned forward and lightly kissed Australia on the forehead. "Now will you go to sleep?"

Australia answered with laying his head on Scotland's chest and falling asleep within a few moments.

'_So this is what having a colony is like, huh?' _Scotland thought to himself, subconsciously pulling Australia closer to him. Australia snuggled into Scotland's neck and mumbled something incoherent. Scotland grinned.

'_I could get used to this.'_

* * *

**Guys I think I was high when I wrote this. Especially the ending. And Scotland! You didn't even feed poor Australia! D:**

**Rate and review if it pleases you!**

**Also, guys, I'll make you a deal. If you can come up with an interesting story name for this one (because I couldn't for the life of me) I will edit this, make that title the title of this story, mention you in these Author's Notes and on my profile, and write you a drabble with your favorite pairing from the Hetalia series. Any pairing. Whatsoever.**


End file.
